Peeping TOMora
by Felix and Tamora
Summary: Tamora and I made a bet. And it looks like Tamora's 'spying' is going to make her lose. BIG time...


**So I was getting my pajamas on, with being almost ready for bed, and saw someone looking through mine and Tammy's bedroom window. Low and behold there is Tamora 'trying to scare me' as she explained. But I knew that she was spying on me. I'm not that dense. I know that she did that only because we had made a bet on not being able to see each other for two weeks. Of course I won but the whole situation itself was just to hilarious not to share with everyone. And yes I know that the way I spelled her name in the title is wrong but that's the point. Enjoy this _great_ story.**

***NORMAL POV***

* * *

They had made a bet only a week ago and they both were already losing it.

More so on Tamora's end then Felix's. Reason being that ever since they had started to spend nights together even before they were married, they loved to cuddle. Especially after long nights in the arcade. But the one thing that Tamora absolutely hated about this bet was that they couldn't see each other for two weeks.

The two had made that bet because Tamora had brought up the fact that Felix wouldn't be able survive a day without her. Felix retorted back with, "I bet that I could go two weeks without needing you..."

Tamora scoffed and held her hand out. "Then make it a bet..."

Once they shook on it, Tamora gathered her things and left their house. The first few days flew right by them. And first few meaning the first three days. The fourth day was becoming sort of a struggle. And then the fifth came and became even harder then the fourth. But by the sixth day they both were going absolutely crazy.

Neither Felix nor Tamora could barley focus on the game play. With their cabinets now facing each other, due to Mr. Litwak redoing the layout of the arcade, it only made it harder for the couple.

Having to face each other while the player navigated where they were going and what they were doing. It was _torture_!

Poor little Felix was having a pretty hard time trying to control himself too. Watching his wife be strict and aggressive. That was one of his _major _weaknesses. All Felix wanted to do was run straight into Hero's Duty, jump into Tamora's arms and kiss the coding out of her. Not to say that Tamora wanted that ten times as bad as Felix did.

But the more the longer the bet went on, the more stubborn the couple got.

And that was the one thing that made the bet even worse. They were both awfully stubborn. And their stubbornness got them absolutely nowhere. Considering the fact that both Felix and Tamora had no desire on caving. Because if on caved, then the one that caved would have to do whatever the other one wanted. No matter how strange, bizarre, or just plain degrading those wishes were.

So why did Tamora think that spying on her own husband was a good idea? She reasoned that if she didn't get caught then she wouldn't be doing any wrong and she still would have a chance to win the bet. And that's why everyday after work Tamora would head straight for Fix-It Felix Jr. and wait for Felix to be getting ready for bed. But as creepy as is sounded, Tamora still thought that she wasn't in the wrong.

Felix had absolutely no _clue_ about how Tamora was spying on him. He would get home from a long day of gaming and take a shower on peace...or so he thought. This was Tamora's favorite part about spying on Felix. Only because he would be _naked_. Not like she hasn't seen him naked before. But this opportunity was way to funny to pass up. Well...to Tamora it was. And to anyone else who thought like Tamora.

And then came the time when he got dressed. He would then go to bed which left Tamora to sigh and ride her cruiser back to Hero's Duty.

Tamora did this for the next four days. Only two more days and the bet would be over. Which meant that no one won or lost. And if no one won or lost then that meant that no one had to do whatever the other one wanted. She also understood the fact that if she made one little miscalculation then she'd lose...

To Felix...

And she couldn't have that. So she made sure to calculate her every step perfectly. No mistakes. No miscalculations, no-

**_CRUNCH_**

...Whoops...

Felix swiftly turned around as he heard something outside of his and Tamora's bedroom window. He pulled his white pajama shirt over his head and walked over to the window. Felix opened it and almost had himself a heart attack.

"TAMMY!?" He exclaimed in disbelief and shock.

Tamora sheepishly smiled and waved. "Uh, hey Fix-It. So...whats up?"

Felix raised an eyebrow and looked down from the two story window. "Uh, how'd you get up here?" He asked before he noticed that Tamora was standing on her cruiser. Wait...if she was standing on her cruiser, then where'd than noise come from?

He then saw a piece of a tree fall to the ground. Must have gotten stuck in one of the tubes at the bottom of the flying board.

"Yeah...so...hows work...?" Tamora tried to act casual until Felix smirked triumphantly. "Oh it's fine. And by the way...I won." He said as he grabbed Tamora by her hands and pulled her into their bedroom; bringing her cruiser with her. They crashed into a pile on the floor. That was when Felix noticed that Tamora was ready for bed.

He helped her up and dusted himself off.

"And here I thought that I would've gotten away with spying on you again..."

Felix froze. "Wait...you mean that you've been..._spying_ on me?" He asked incredulously. "NO! I-I was trying to scare you..."

Felix tilted his head and gave her a non convinced look. "Really? Were you trying to scare me? Or did you get the word _Spying _mixed up with _Scare_?" He teased. Tamora sighed and reluctantly met Felix's gaze. "How do you think that I haven't cracked yet? It doesn't matter. I wouldn't have won anyway an-wait a second..." Raising a questioning eyebrow, Felix looked at Tamora obviously confused.

She smirked deviously and crossed her arms. "You _didn't _win."

Felix chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes I did Tamora. Don't be a sore loser."

Tamora shook her head. "No, you didn't. Because if you remember correctly then you would know that we agreed to no _speaking_ with each other for two weeks. We never agreed to not _seeing_ each other for two weeks."

Once it sank into his mind, Felix froze again and hesitantly looked up at Tamora. "W-what do I h-have to..." He gulped. "_Do_?"

All Tamora did was tackle him onto the bed and rip his shirt off.

I think it was _pretty_ clear by then what Tamora wanted Felix to do. And not only did it work out for his advantage, it worked out for _his_ to...

* * *

**And that's where I cut you all off. Sorry, but I don't 'kiss and tell' in that way...but I bet that Tamora will post something bad on here.**

_**Oh, I'd be careful who and what you bet**, **Felix..**._


End file.
